Orangou
"Orangou in the studio" - Orangou Biography Orangou is a rapper mostly known for his extraordinary rapping style, described as "two kittens jumping between a cymbal and a holster of a gun", coupled with a fast chopper like rapping style, like Tech N9ne and 6ix 9ine - basically everyone with a nine in their name. The legend is born in Compton, California. He is a legend because he has said so himself. He was born on November 10th, 2000 and he was born with an 11 inch penis. This smart move is a direct reference to when the first world war ended - 11:11 O' Clock. Orangou is mistaken for a lake in Mali. The reason that there actually is a waterhole in Mali called Orangou is because of the money he has contributed to the land, leading to the naming of their main water source being identical to the name of their main money source. It became known in late June, 2018 that Orangou had in fact performed sexual intercourse with every living female on planet earth. Whistleblower Edward Snowden leaked this information on his Twitter page in early June, 2018. Orangou confirmed this claim 1 week later on June 13th, 2018 when he was interviewed on Fox News. Critics Orangou has run into a great deal of critique as a result of his elustrious career within music, as is par for the course for most musicians or anyone who succeeds or fails at anything. The main criticism Orangou faces is that his lifestyle simply isn't as extravagant as some sources proport. There are some that have accused him of being "a fake-ass niBBa". Orangou seems to handle this criticism quite well, seeing as his depression has not gotten the better of him just yet. Hits In a matter of mere months, Orangou has gone from being an obscure back-alley rapist to topping the charts and being an accomplished musician by every metric measurable. On May 1st, 2018 ''Orangou released his first single ''"Gasoline forma Mudjug". ''It is estimated that Orangou made a total of $5,000,000,000,000 from his first track and a whole bunch of traction which definitly carried on to his subsequent tracks. Most famous line: ''"My dick is like a Draco. Shoots very fast, lasts very short". On July 1st, 2018 ''Orangou came out with his second hit single ''"snakes". ''This track was somewhat less well-received compared to his prior masterpiece. With a modest revenue of $2,900,000,000,000 this is his worst performing track to date. Most famous line: ''"Gasolina hemoroidan, gasolina hemoroidan". On August 1st, 2018 ''Orangou released his third hit single ''"parking lot". ''The track itself has many streams and has made Orangou a whopping $11,000,000,000,000. However, this is Orangou's most controversial track to date because of the repeated line: ''"She's a tott and I fucked her at the parking lot". The global feminist community did not take kindly to this line as they don't do to most things. Claims of "mysogyny" and "Toxic masculinity" were thrown at the feet of Orangou to which he has yet to respond. Most famous line: "She's a tott and I fucked her at the parking lot". '' On ''September 20th, 2018 ''Orangou released his fourth hit single ''"Blue Cheese". ''The song has been relentlessly disected by critics and scholars of rap in pursuit of what the message of the song actually is. All attempts of this however, have failed. The song made approx. $7,800,000,000,000. Most famous line: ''"'Cause she love it overpriced I raygreat it". '' On ''December 1st, 2018 ''Orangou released his first EP. Truly a day to remember for anyone who calls themselves anything of a fan of Orangou's. The name of the album is ''"FROM BANDO TO CONDO" ''and contains three seperate tracks. These tracks refer to Orangou's youth. The first track is called ''"Houdini" ''and is one of Orangou's longest raps to date, at 3 minutes and 25 seconds it's second only to Orangou's first last hit ''(Gasoline forma mudjug) ''when it comes to length. It estimated earnings has landed at roughly $3,900,000,000,000. Most famous line: ''"Took the tram to school, just twelve years old". The second track of the EP is called "Ralph Lauren". ''It has been theorized that this will be the most famous rap Orangou has ever made due to it's extreme popularity in it's early state. Estimated earnings: 5,100,000,000,000. Most famous line: ''"Big house, big rounds". The third and final track of the EP is called ''"Fiji water drip '' Category:Music Category:Mumble rap Category:Soundcloud Category:Legend